tegan_andsarafandomcom-20200213-history
The Con (song)
|DS= |album = The Con |previous = Relief Next to Me |next = Knife Going In}} '''The Con '''is the second and last single from Tegan and Sara's fifth album of the same name, released on the 22nd February, 2008 only like two weeks after their last single, Back in Your Head. It was released as a download and on CD and it's now really rare to get. The cover is a bed with racoons under it, if you didn't notice. It was written by Tegan and is possibly one of the most comforting songs ever omg. Tegan said what The Con was about saying that "once you get through the first three or four months, that’s when it all comes out.. that’s the con. You create this person that you’re going to be, and then it all falls apart." Music video The video for The Con shows Tegan in a tower block talking to a psychiatrist, while Sara is searching all over the building for her. Sara eventually climbs out of the window and onto the stairs outside and climbs to the room in which Tegan is in. The psychiatrist suddenly faints, when Sara knocks on the window. Tegan lets Sara in and they run out of the room and try to escape the building. Near the end of the video, there are parts where Tegan is in bed dreaming of her drowning in a bath. The video ends as Tegan manages to get herself out of the water, and she wakes up from the dream. Songs #The Con - 3:29 #Where Does the Good Go - 3:37 Gallery R-1431461-1219162960.jpeg|CD cover R-1431513-1219165770.jpeg|Promo CD R-1431497-1219164648.jpeg|Promo CD Lyrics I listened in Yes, I'm guilty of this You should know this I broke down and wrote you back Before you had a chance to Forget forgotten I am moving past this Giving notice I have to go Yes I know the feeling Know you're leaving Calm down, I'm calling you to say I'm capsized Erring on the edge of safe Calm down, I'm calling back to say I'm home now I'm coming around I'm coming around Well, nobody likes to But I really like to cry Nobody likes me Maybe if I cry Spelled out your name and list the reasons Faint of heart Don't call me back I imagine you And I was distant, not insistent I followed suit And laid out on my back Imagine that A million hours left to think of you And think of that Calm down, I'm calling you to say I'm capsized Erring on the edge of safe Calm down, I'm calling back to say I'm home now And coming around I'm coming around Well, nobody likes to But I really like to cry Well, nobody likes me Maybe if I cry Encircle me I need to be taken down Encircle me I need to be taken down Encircle me I need to be taken down Encircle me I need to be taken down Well, nobody likes to But I really like to cry Well, nobody likes me Maybe if I cry Nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody Nobody, nobody, nobody, nobody Encircle me I need to be taken down Encircle me I need to be taken down Encircle me I need to be taken down